


DMMd: Compendium

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles variados de DMMd no siempre relacionados entre sí.</p><p>Advertencias varias según el capítulo, se mencionarán antes del comienzo del mismo.</p><p>DMMd y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral. Este es un trabajo de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debris (Desechos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: referencias leves no apologéticas de abusos físicos y sexuales. Universo alterno.  
> Pareja: MinSei
> 
> Inspirado por http://theelka.tumblr.com/post/100521872345/an-au-where-mink-finds-sei-in-trash-and-accepts

Los pasos silenciosos pero firmes del moreno recorrieron la callejuela sin prisa. La lluvia iba a arreciar y no tenía ánimos de mojarse. Por eso, Mink se detuvo bajo un techo de lámina que se alzaba a unos metros del suelo.

Tranquilamente, encendió su pipa. El humo revoloteó a su alrededor iluminado por la parpadeante luz de un foco a punto de morir. Las volutas blancas que salían de la pipa recordaban a un lúgubre fantasma.

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención al fondo del callejón, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia. Debían ser ratas, y nada más.

Pero otro ruido siguió al primero, y este, por otro más. Podía ser un animal más grande. Un gato o perro. Daba igual.

El silencio fue cortado por un trueno, y fue entonces cuando escuchó algo parecido a un sonido humano. Había sido tan débil que se preguntó si se lo había imaginado, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

Dio unos pasos hacia el fondo del callejón, donde un montón de desechos en bolsas plásticas formaban una pila apestosa e informe. Lo único que desentonaba el montón era una figura pequeña y negra que yacía inmóvil, como si hubiese sido tirada ahí con descuido.

¿Un cadáver? No. Su pecho se alzaba, si bien con tanta dificultad que parecía que estaba a punto de expirar. Las hebras obsidiana le cubrían el rostro, y sus ropas tenían un curioso dibujo de esqueleto en ellas. Parecía apropiado para alguien que había sido botado como un pedazo de carne muerta.

Y fue cuando Mink notó el logotipo que estaba cosido en el pecho de la chamarra. El corazón alado de Morphine. Bien podía recogerlo y sacarle todo lo que pudiera, o bien podía dejarlo morir ahí. ¿Qué hacer?

El despojo humano que yacía entre la basura se movió lentamente, y los cabellos le descubrieron el rostro conforme su cabeza se giraba. Ojos azabaches intentaron fijarse en Mink, pero estaban tan nublados por la debilidad que lo único que veía era una masa obscura y enorme rodeada por el resplandor de la fría luz halógena del fondo. Era igual a cuando lo llevaban al área de experimentación en TOUE, por lo que una mezcla de resignación y desprecio se apoderó de él.

Mink miró el rostro joven frente a él. Lucía tan enfermo y pequeño que difícilmente podía ser uno de los matones de Morphine. Su rostro blanco estaba cubierto de magulladuras y sangre seca, y los abismos obscuros de sus ojos estaban llenos de una desesperanza casi palpable. En sus manos y mejillas había mordeduras de ratas, por lo que era obvio que llevaba ahí algunos días. Era un muerto en vida, igual que él, y alguien simplemente lo había tirado a la basura.

Se acercó para levantarlo en brazos, esperando aún alguna resistencia por parte de la muñeca de pelo azabache, pero no encontró ninguna.

El pelinegro ya no quería moverse. No tenía caso. Si hubiera podido dejar de respirar por voluntad propia lo hubiera hecho de inmediato. Desafortunadamente no era una opción.

Imaginar todas las cosas que podía hacerle ese desconocido no le causó ningún horror. No podía ser peor que ser el sujeto de experimentación de Toue, o el blanco de los abusos del par de rubios que se hacían llamar sus “fans”. Ellos dos lo habían abandonado ahí, tirándolo como un mueble viejo. Su rostro había golpeado primero el pavimento y se había facturado la nariz. Pero al menos, si ese tipo se lo llevaba, las ratas dejarían de comérselo vivo.

Su consciencia se disipó por un rato, y cuando volvió a la realidad, vio un techo obscuro y con viejas manchas de humedad sobre sí. A pesar del frío, el agradable aroma que llenaba el espacio le hizo sentir menos miserable. Nunca había olido algo parecido.

Sin poder moverse, dirigió la atención a su cuerpo. Había sido lavado y cambiado de ropas, y sus heridas estaban cubiertas por vendas y gasas. Notó un leve aroma a antiséptico cerca de su nariz.

—Sei —dijo una voz grave que le recordó los truenos que tanto lo aterrorizaban, y se crispó de inmediato.

Algo tibio le rozó los sensibles cabellos, y pudo ver de reojo un mechón de su propio pelo negro ser levantado por una mano obscura. Logró enfocar a la figura que lo miraba, y descubrió que era la misma persona que lo había recogido, aunque ahora podía distinguir un poco mejor su rostro. Nunca había visto a alguien como él en persona. Su piel tenía un color bronce hermoso, aunque sus pupilas aguamarina no eran reales. Sabía distinguir bien aquellos contactos que protegían a las personas de su poderosa mirada.

Ese tipo sabía su nombre, y llevaba contactos de tecnología de TOUE. ¿Quién era? ¿Para qué lo había llevado ahí?

—Eres el sujeto de investigación principal de TOUE. Supongo que te desechó ahora que perfeccionó las luces droga —dijo con severidad—. Puedes morir o puedes hacer algo para pedir retribución.

¿Retribución? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Nada de lo que hiciera podría eliminar la única vida que conocía y darle la que imaginaba.

Notando la negativa en los ojos del chico, Mink jugó su mejor carta.

—Tu hermano será el próximo blanco de Toue ahora que se deshizo de ti.

¿Su hermano…? Él sabía de su hermano…

—A…a… —intentó articular infructuosamente. Aoba. Su hermanito, aquel de quien lo habían separado hacía tantos años. No Aoba... él no debía pasar por lo mismo.  
—Si haces lo que te ordene, podrás salvarlo.

«Si haces lo que te ordene». Esa frase era tan cotidiana para Sei que asintió sin pensarlo. Aún así, cuando miró los ojos del moreno, se le ocurrió que no era tan malo como quería aparentar. Estaba roto y endurecido por el dolor, y probablemente tan muerto por dentro como él mismo, pero algo en él luchaba por mantenerse humano todavía. Sei era bueno para observar a las personas y entenderlas. Lo que ese hombre deseaba era venganza, no retribución. No quería salvar a nadie, sólo quería destruir. No obstante, eso que deseaba vengar lo mantenía humano y sería también su perdición.

Mink tomo el silencio de Sei como una respuesta afirmativa. Había encontrado al juguete de Toue y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de usarlo en su contra. Sin embargo, se aferró a aquel mechón azabache que aún tenía entre los dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No. El muchacho era una herramienta. Sólo un instrumento. No podía verlo como algo más que una muñeca vacía y útil para sus fines.

Y, a pesar de ello, el pozo negro de su mirada lo capturó. La seductora obscuridad del olvido yacía en esos ojos. Ese chico sería su muerte, y los dioses lo habían mandado a él para darle el consuelo del silencio eterno mientras su corazón aún latía. Era un espectáculo tan hermoso que quiso llorar.

Sei recorrió con la mirada las facciones pesadas del moreno. Sin quererlo, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Su caballero había llegado finalmente, y podría liberarlo de la fría prisión de su sufrimiento.

Se habían encontrado al fin. La muerte los había puesto en el mismo camino.


	2. Bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ubica después del final de la ruta de Koujaku.
> 
> Advertencias: muerte de personajes principales, gore.

—No recibo órdenes tuyas —murmuró el joven alemán mientras caminaba con paso firme por el largo pasillo. El mapa desplegado en la pantalla táctil de su Coil los guiaba a través de las entrañas de la monstruosa torre blanca.  
—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Mink sin dar importancia al reclamo infantil del ojiverde. Sólo tenía un objetivo al haber bajado a aquellas celdas que tenían un aire de olvidadas catacumbas.

Más de un año había pasado de la desaparición de Aoba y del rojo. En ese lapso, Toue había logrado controlar por a casi todos los habitantes de la isla. Apenas unos pocos habían escapado, refugiándose en las zonas olvidadas de Keisen. Habían formado una resistencia que incluía a la gente de Mink, un puñado de los hombres de Koujaku, los seguidores de Noiz y gente diversa que había escapado con ellos. La misma abuela de Aoba formaba parte de aquel grupo.

No había sido sencillo planear la incursión a la torre, y mucho menos llevarla a cabo. Mink detestaba dar órdenes, no porque no tuviera capacidad de liderazgo, sino porque ser líder implicaba cuidar de los demás. No tenía interés en cuidar de nadie. Sólo le importaba una cosa: la cabeza de Toue.

Por supuesto, había logrado obtenerla. Toue había sido sencillo de matar.

No podía decir lo mismo del monstruo blanco en el que se había convertido Aoba. De no haber sido porque por un segundo el muchacho logró controlar la fuerza que lo dominaba, Mink no hubiera logrado matarlo. Pero ya descansaba en paz.

Las últimas palabras de Aoba le habían suplicado liberar a una persona más. Mink no tuvo más opción que prometer que lo haría, aunque no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba. Aoba no había logrado explicarles en qué condiciones estaba Koujaku.

—La celda debe estar a… —comenzó Noiz cuando abrió una última puerta con un par de instrucciones escritas en su Coil. Fue interrumpido por un rugido que se amplificó en las paredes. El agresivo olor acre a sangre y otros fluidos corporales descompuestos flotaba en el aire. El alemán se llevó la mano a la nariz—. Mierda.  
—Si no puedes aguantarlo, vete —ordenó el moreno y continuó caminando.

Los rugidos aumentaron de volumen conforme se acercaban a la celda. No tenían idea de qué era eso. Sabían que Toue experimentaba con genética, y que tenían infinidad de especímenes horrendos en los pisos superiores. Eso, sin embargo, sonaba diferente.

Los ojos de Mink buscaron en la obscuridad, hasta que se toparon con una masa que se había quedado inmóvil de repente. Largos cabellos rojos caían en cascada sobre los hombros de la bestia. Sus ojos acechaban, brillantes, desde las sombras.

—Ábrela —le ordenó a Noiz. El chico miró con indiferencia al animal que una vez había sido Koujaku, y usó el anticuado juego de llaves para abrir la cerradura.

Mink entró sin inmutarse de las manchas y el hedor que estaban por todos lados. Sus ojos de cazador permanecían fijos en la bestia de pelo rojo, que comenzó a gruñir y tirar fuertemente de las cadenas que lo apresaban. Como cualquier animal abusado y confinado, estaba preparado para matar antes de ser maltratado de nuevo.

Cuando Noiz encendió las luces del pasillo usando algunos comandos, el reflejo de estas cayó sobre la piel del animal, revelando el crecimiento descomunal de los tatuajes malditos. Cubrían todo su torso, y ya comenzaban a llegar al otro brazo. Estaba siendo comido por la tinta.

Sin embargo, la furia desmedida que destilaba su salvaje mirada no asustó a Mink o a Noiz. Ninguno le temía a nada. La bestia, notando aquello, se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. La fragancia que saturó su nariz no era el del miedo. El olor conocido de la sangre de Aoba no le causó ninguna reacción. Estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, bajo ese, había otro aroma que llamaba su atención.

Tiró una vez más de las cadenas, pero esta vez no era para atacar. Su nariz se esforzaba por capturar más de aquella esencia conocida, como si su mente intentara recuperar alguna memoria relacionada con ese olor. Su mente humana se había desvanecido hacía mucho, o al menos eso era lo que Aoba le había dicho a Mink, quien se mantuvo a una distancia mínima prudente de aquel enorme animal de ojos dorados.

Noiz miró la escena desde afuera. Él también había sido una bestia encerrada alguna vez. ¿Era eso compasión, o lástima? Daba igual. Sabía a lo que habían ido.

El moreno pareció notar que la bestia se había calmado. El olor que despedía su cuerpo parecía funcionar aún con aquel remedo de ser humano. Pasó los dedos por el pelaje rojo, asiendo fuertemente los mechones. La bestia desnudó los colmillos, pero no hizo nada más.

¿Qué clase de demonio podía destruir así a una persona? Mink le dio unas vueltas al asunto por breves segundos. Era un poco patético, pero Mink se sentía culpable por el cambio sufrido por aquellos dos. Ya había liberado a uno de su maldición. Faltaba el otro.

Sin aviso, el animal se soltó del agarre de la mano de Mink y hundió la nariz en su abdomen, llenándose los pulmones con el olor a canela que despedía la piel morena. Mink se congeló. Cualquier movimiento brusco podía ser fatal.

Sin embargo, la bestia se recargó en él, como un pequeño gato que buscaba el calor de un regazo.

—A…o…ba… —murmuró. Una chispa de entendimiento finalmente lo alcanzó. Aoba estaba muerto. Él también podría descansar pronto.  
—Ya terminó —dijo mientras desenvainaba el filoso cuchillo de cazador en su cinto. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar el punto adecuado en la nuca del pelirrojo—. Koujaku, ve ahora a purgar tus pecados.

El extraño sonido de la carne cortada y desgajada saturó la celda. Noiz no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Acaso Koujaku había comprendido lo que pasaba? ¿Se había dejado matar? Las arcadas lo sorprendieron, y se hizo a un lado, liberando los amargos contenidos de su estómago en un rincón. No era la sangre ni ver el cuerpo decapitado de Koujaku caer al suelo lo que lo impactó. Ni siquiera estaba impresionado por la expresión pacífica en aquella cabeza que Mink sostenía con reverencia por los cabellos, que se tornaban negros con el pasar de los segundos.

El súbito entendimiento de que dos personas que conocía habían muerto frente a él lo golpeó. Aoba. Koujaku. No eran sus amigos, pero había arriesgado su vida por ellos. Bien podría haber tomado la propuesta de Toue y trabajar para él. No lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Aoba no era ruido como todos los demás. El viejo tampoco. Ni Mink.

Las lágrimas provocadas por las arcadas se mezclaron con aquellas derramadas sin su consentimiento por esas dos personas que habían llegado a importarle, y a las que no vería de nuevo otra vez.

Los pasos de Mink salieron de la celda y se detuvieron junto a Noiz. El chico no tenía que explicarle lo que pasaba para que entendiera. En el último año lo había visto cambiar y por primera vez, perdía algo que le importaba de verdad.

—Vámonos. Hay que quemar los cuerpos.

Noiz asintió, y se levantó mientras se limpiaba los labios. Quemar los cuerpos. Darles un funeral. Mink había dicho eso en cuanto había separado la cabeza de Aoba de su cuerpo.

Sin decir más, lo siguió. Se esforzó por no mirar el cuerpo decapitado que Mink llevaba sobre el hombro, ni la cabeza que colgaba por los cabellos en su mano. No le daba asco, ni horror.

Por primera vez en muchos años, algo dolía en su pecho.


	3. Negocios Riesgosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universo alterno.  
> Pareja: KouNoi  
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, sangre, violencia, muerte, sexo explícito.
> 
> Escrito con motivo del cumpleaños de Noiz. Felicidades, conejito :3
> 
> Dedicado a Rito <3

El hacker de cabellos rubios entró al bar con paso seguro y arma en mano. Sabía que había al menos diez hombres armados hasta los dientes y que además estaba metiéndose con una de las familias más poderosas de Midorijima, pero nada de eso le asustaba. No sabía lo que era el miedo.

Al abrir la puerta, divisó a uno de los que buscaba. Su mano firme dirigió la Parabellum nueve milímetros hacia la cabeza de un mafioso que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Dirigió sus pasos al interior del elegante local japonés, disparando dos veces más. Una bala dio en la cabeza de otro hombre, y la segunda destrozó la mano de un tercero que buscaba su propia arma.

Al hacker le pareció absurdo el largo tiempo que se tomaron en reaccionar esos yakuzas de mierda, pero cuando lo rodearon, no tuvo más opción que bajar el arma, la cual fue retirada de sus manos de inmediato.

Los ojos y armas de siete hombres estaban puestos en él. Chasqueó la lengua, irritado, cuando pusieron el cañón de una calibre 22 en su frente; no podía sentir la frialdad del metal, pero el imbécil que sostenía el arma estaba temblando.

No quería que le volaran los sesos por accidente…

Aún así, una sonrisa cínica se pintó en sus labios mientras a su alrededor los clientes intentaban huir por la salida de emergencia en medio del pánico.

—¿Qué puta madre haces aquí? —una voz grave se alzó ente el escándalo.  
—El trato eran quince millones de yenes —respondió el joven rubio mientras se sacudía los hombros del saco negro.  
—Dile a tu jefe que se conforme con los diez que tiene. Ahora lárgate, mocoso, si quieres salir vivo de aquí. Mataste a tres de mis hombres.  
—Si un mocoso pudo matarlos, Takeru Sugiwara, no creo que valieran mucho la pena.

Dicho esto, el rubio empujó a los hombres armados que lo rodeaban para caminar hacia su interlocutor.

Takeru Sugiwara, el líder de su familia y de la mafia de Midorijima, estaba sentado entre dos mujeres rubias, probablemente prostitutas del este de Europa que habían llegado ahí engañadas con promesas de una vida digna. Las mujeres estaban aferradas al cuerpo del japonés, haciendo que el costoso y fino traje se arrugara entre sus delicados dedos. Takeru lo miraba con seriedad, evaluando si debía darle un tiro en la cabeza o no. La presencia del japonés era bastante imponente y su atractivo considerable, aún cuando sus sienes estaban ya surcadas de canas y su rostro mostraba los primeros signos de la madurez.

Al rubio le importaba una mierda el cincuentón. El que le robaba el sueño era el hijo, Koujaku, quien estaba de pie tras el sofá de terciopelo rojo donde descansaba su padre. Una mujer de pelo rojo estaba colgada de él, temblando de miedo debido al tiroteo. Tch. Zorra.

—Tienes el hocico muy grande, rubiecito.  
—Mi jefe quiere los cinco millones antes del amanecer o tus secretos van a ser publicados en la red.

El japonés guardó silencio. Aquello no era bueno.

—Koujaku.  
—¿Sí, padre?  
—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Lo matamos? ¿O crees que pueda servirnos de algo? —preguntó Takeru con desenfado, como si estuviese preguntando a su hijo cualquier trivialidad.

Koujaku miró unos instantes a su padre, y resopló con desprecio para apartar su fleco negro de sus labios.

—Me da igual —contestó con fastidio—. Pero una cosa es cierta. Dispara mejor que cualquiera de estos imbéciles.

El líder de la familia Sugiwara no cambió su gesto, pero debía admitir que su hijo tenía un punto. Sabía que Koujaku era pragmático cuando se trataba de negocios de riesgo.

—Virus, Trip —dijo luego de unos breves segundos—. Denle sus putos cinco millones —miró al visitante incómodo—. Y tú, niño, cuando entregues el dinero te presentarás en mi casa. De ahora en adelante trabajas para mí.

Un par de rubios con sonrisas asquerosamente amables se acercaron al ojiverde.

—Por aquí… ¿hm? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Virus luciendo casi auténticamente confiable.  
—Te importa una mierda.  
—Por supuesto. Me disculpo.

Trip sonrió entretenido con la escena, mientras Virus dirigía al rubio hacia una sala en la trastienda.

—Koujaku… —Takeru habló con firmeza—. Acompáñalos para mostrarle hospitalidad a nuestro invitado. Entretenlo un rato.

El joven ojirojo asintió y siguió a Virus y Trip. Sabía que su padre no confiaba en nadie, ni en él, cuando se trataba de dinero. No lo había enviado a ser hospitalario: lo había mandado para que vigilara al par de rubios y estos lo vigilaran a él. Además, seguramente quería hablar de algo con sus subordinados sin que Koujaku escuchara.

Lo que su padre no sabía era que Virus y Trip tenían cada rincón del local vigilado. Tampoco sabía que esos dos eran sus cómplices en toda clase de cosas. ¿La razón? Esos dos eran como sus hermanos.

Virus y Trip habían llegado un día a la mansión, sucios y famélicos, y Koujaku y su madre los habían acogido. En ese tiempo Trip no se había teñido el cabello de rubio, y lucía su melena cobre al natural. Para Koujaku el color de su pelo era una novedad en esos días.

Hanako, la madre de Koujaku, era apenas una de las amantes de Takeru, y aunque Koujaku era el único hijo del jefe, no era mejor tratado que los sirvientes. En general, su madre y él apenas tenían suficiente para sobrevivir a pesar de vivir en aquella enorme casa rodeados de lujos, pues la esposa de Takeru se negaba a darles más de “su” dinero.

Aún en esas condiciones, Hanako cuidó de los dos niños recién llegados como si hubiesen sido suyos. Virus se mostraba siempre agradecido y solícito con su madre adoptiva, y Trip, a pesar de no hablar y golpear a casi todo el mundo, rápidamente se apegó a la mujer. Los dos recién llegados sufrían junto con Koujaku y Hanako los malos tratos de la esposa de su “padre”. La odiaban.

La vida de todos cambió cuando un día, la esposa de Takeru se suicidó cuando se descubrió su amorío con un subordinado de su marido. Virus había encontrado el cuerpo colgando de las vigas de su habitación cuando le había llevado, como era costumbre, el té de la tarde. A Virus no le gustaba hablar de ese incidente.

—Creo que deberías encargarte, hermano mayor —comentó Virus casualmente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, donde Takeru tenía su caja fuerte.  
—Sabes que me caga que me llames así —replicó el ojirojo con irritación.  
—No te enojes. Debemos seguir el protocolo como buenos yakuzas que somos. Ahora… —Virus sonrió ampliamente—. Trip y yo tenemos que escuchar la conversación de Padre Sugiwara. Mientras vigilaremos que nadie interrumpa la transacción.  
—¿Así le dicen ahora a los acostones? —preguntó Trip con rostro serio.

Koujaku sonrió y entró a la oficina seguido del hacker rubio.

—¿Tus perritos falderos son de confianza? —preguntó el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en un sofá de cuero.  
—Lo son mientras tengan lo que quieren. Dinero y prestigio.  
—Los conoces bien.  
—Crecimos juntos.

El rubio levantó una ceja, como si la conversación le fastidiara. Observó con atención como el pelinegro abría la caja fuerte y extraía los cinco millones que Takeru le debía. Jodido anciano, queriendo robarle…

—Entonces, tu jefe —dijo el japonés con sarcasmo—, ¿quedará satisfecho con esto?  
—Claro. Tiene lo que quería —respondió el rubio con seriedad.  
—No puedo creer que el viejo no se dé cuenta de que siempre ha tratado contigo y con nadie más.  
—¿Importa? —murmuró el rubio desinteresadamente—. El punto es que tenemos quince millones de yenes más.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer con todo el dinero que tienes? No eres de los que vive con lujos, Noiz.

El hacker guardó silencio unos instantes. No podía creer lo estúpido que era el ojirojo. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de nada?

—Pienso largarme de este asco de país y voy a llevarte conmigo. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y házmelo, ¿quieres?  
—Estoy guardando el dinero.  
—Deja el jodido dinero y cógeme de una vez.

Koujaku suspiró con fastidio. Noiz podía ser un completo dolor en el culo y a veces lo odiaba. En general, sólo lo quería.

Estaba enamorado y sabía que Noiz le correspondía. Claro, ninguno era una colegiala inocente, y su relación se basaba principalmente en el increíble sexo que tenían, pero había una conexión profunda y complicada entre ambos que iba más allá.

Noiz no sentía dolor y sus padres habían sido unas mierdas con él, encerrándolo por vergüenza. Se escapó cuando tenía 16, y no tuvo más opción que prostituirse por tres años para sobrevivir mientras se hacía una reputación como hacker. Ahora ganaba lo que se le daba la gana.

Koujaku sólo conocía el dolor, pues su padre lo había obligado a tatuarse para marcarlo como el siguiente líder de su familia, esto, claro, sin tomar en cuenta las palizas que le daba desde niño. Había dejado de golpearlo apenas hacía cinco años, cuando Koujaku había cumplido 20.

Sus historias no se parecían en nada, pero las marcas que les habían dejado en cuerpo y mente los hacían parecidos.

El japonés dejó el dinero a medio guardar, y se acercó a su amante con seriedad.

—Ya te vistes como mafioso —murmuró el pelinegro mientras las manos pálidas del más joven lo jalaban de la corbata carmesí para poder besarlo.  
—Supuse que sería un buen toque. Y voy a querer de regreso mi arma.  
—Ya lo sé.

Sus labios se encontraron en un ansioso beso. Las ropas volaron por el lugar sin demora, y sus cuerpos desnudos se restregaron uno contra el otro con exigencia, elevando rápidamente la temperatura de ambos.

Koujaku jaló de los cabellos al alemán, sabiendo que el ligero dolor que sentiría no haría más que incrementar su deseo. Sin soltar sus hebras doradas, lo obligó a colocarse en cuatro en el suelo alfombrado.

—¿Ah? ¿Hoy te crees muy hombre? —preguntó el rubio con un tono retador mientras empujaba al japonés para que se sentara en el sofá.   
—Usa la boca para algo mejor, mocoso.

La expresión cínica de Noiz no cambió cuando comenzó a lamer la leve erección del mayor. Le divertía sacarlo de sus casillas y luego hacer que sus piernas temblaran. Conocía de memoria todos los lugares más sensibles del cuerpo tatuado: las tetillas que se endurecían con cualquier roce, la suave zona detrás de las orejas, la palma de las manos y la punta del delicioso miembro. Se dedicó a mordisquear y lamer esa zona con suavidad asegurándose de que la bolita de metal en su lengua pasara por la hendidura que ya destilaba fluidos cristalinos.

Continuó su tarea sin despegar la mirada de las facciones del japonés. Amaba cuando sus párpados se arrugaban ligeramente, y cuando sus labios se entreabrían apenas para dejar escapar un travieso suspiro. Todo de Koujaku lo volvía loco.

Comenzaba a introducir toda la longitud del japonés en su boca cuando este lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo. Los intensos ojos carmesí capturaron su atención de inmediato, y sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos fuertes del contrario. Sus dedos repasaron las líneas negras del pecho amplio mientras su lengua comenzaba a ser acariciada por dos dedos que se introdujeron en su boca sin permiso.

En algún punto su consciencia se perdió en las tenues sensaciones cálidas que se abrían paso en sus cavidades. No supo realmente que pasaba hasta que sintió la suave punzada de dolor que le avisaba que estaba siendo invadido por el miembro de su amante. Su mirada nublada se posó de nuevo en los ojos rojos, y no se despegó de ahí aún cuando las estocadas comenzaron a llegar fuertes y rápidas. Los gemidos comenzaron a derramarse de sus labios sin pudor. En algún punto quiso acariciar los pezones obscuros que tanto amaba, pero su coordinación falló cuando el más sensible punto en su interior fue golpeado con vigor. Abandonó todo pensamiento en el torbellino de sensaciones que se apoderó de él: los golpes en interior su cuerpo, los leves pinchazos en su miembro provocados por la uñas del japonés, el olor a sándalo e incienso de la piel contraria. Lo único que permaneció claro fue el tono rubí de los ojos que no se apartaban de él.

Afuera, los sonidos que traspasaban la puerta le robaron a Trip una sonrisilla.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no era lo que Padre quería decir con “entretenerlo”.  
—No es de nuestra incumbencia —sonrió Virus con calma—. Lo que nos importa es que Noiz se llevará a nuestro hermano Koujaku, y Padre necesitará un heredero.  
—No pensarás en nosotros, ¿o sí? —preguntó el ex pelirrojo asqueado.  
—¿Por quién me tomas? Nosotros somos titiriteros, no títeres. Elegiremos al heredero, y el momento en que este heredará el puesto de jefe. Tal como elegimos el momento en que Mamá se hizo la esposa oficial de Padre.

Los dos rubios se miraron con complicidad. Amaban a su hermano y a su madre más que a nadie, y deseaban protegerlos igual que habían hecho con ellos. Su “padre” ya no se interpondría más en la vida de ninguno de ellos por mucho tiempo.

Virus dirigió la mirada a la puerta. Le divertía bastante escuchar a esos dos.

Dentro de la oficina, ambos cuerpos continuaban moviéndose contra el otro mientras la sal corría por sus pieles en gruesas gotas. Noiz pasó su brazo por el cuello de Koujaku, recargando su frente en la de él.

La presión en su mano izquierda mientras Koujaku entrelazaba los dedos de ambos le avisó que su amante también estaba cerca del final. Decía odiar ese ridículo gesto, pero siempre le robaba un intento de sonrisa.

Casi inmediatamente después, su cuerpo pálido se sacudió de pronto con el intenso éxtasis. Su mano libre fue muy lenta para cubrirle los labios. Un gemido largo y sedoso se escapó de ellos hasta que la conocida boca de su amante se apoderó de la suya.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Will —murmuró Koujaku contra los labios de Noiz.  
—No me llames así, pendejo.  
—Te quiero.

Noiz chasqueó la lengua mientras Koujaku lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Deja de decir cosas de marica, ¿quieres? —respondió el alemán mientras recargaba su oreja contra la sien de su amante. Luego murmuró dos palabras casi inaudibles.

Koujaku asintió. No necesitaba escuchar ese “te amo” más fuerte. Le bastaba con aquel imperceptible murmullo que sólo escuchaba cuando dejaba a su amante realmente satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Parabellum: arma de manufactura alemana conocida en Estados Unidos como Luger.
> 
> — Hermano mayor: aniki, término que significa hermano mayor y que en la yakuza se refiere a quien es el jefe más directo del hablante.
> 
> — Padre Sugiwara: Sugiwara oyabun, literalmente padre adoptivo, se refiere al líder de la familia yakuza.


	4. Crystalline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un alquimista debe reparar un terrible error. Su error: haber creado a una criatura que no debía nacer.  
> \--
> 
> Dedicado a la waifu por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades Meme querida!

_Busca, pues, este fuego con todas las fuerzas de tu espíritu y llegarás a la meta que te has propuesto; pues él es quien hace toda la Obra y es la llave de todos los Filósofos, y en sus libros nunca la han revelado.  
-Pontano_

* * *

El rastro de las pisadas que seguía Aoba se perdía junto al arroyuelo. No había otra pista que seguir, o al menos, eso parecía. Todo estaba tan oscuro que se le dificultaba ver a un par de metros a su alrededor.

La luna no alcanzaba a iluminar aquella sección del bosque: pesadas nubes se arremolinaban frente al pálido rostro luminoso y las tupidas copas se de los árboles formaban un velo tenebroso y negro que hacía más escalofriante la noche.

Sin embargo, el peliazul no podía ceder. La criatura que vagaba en el bosque era su pecado, y era su responsabilidad atraparla y erradicarla.

Si la criatura hubiera sido más fea, no hubiera tenido dificultades en acabar con ella en su nacimiento. La verdad, Aoba ni siquiera esperaba que la criatura viviera. El alambique que había hervido por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches había sido un útero estéril hasta esa fatídica noche tres meses atrás. El alquimista seguía sin comprender qué había cambiado aquella noche de luna llena, cuando el homúnculo albino había salido del contenedor metálico, arrastrándose hacia él con ojos suplicantes.

Aoba se había sentido horrorizado, pero al pasar los breves segundos, olvidó por completo sus dudas. La criatura era como su hijo, ¿no? Él le había dado la vida.

Su hijo…

Ahora debía quitarle la vida antes de que el resto del círculo de alquimistas supiera lo que había hecho. No se preocupaba de Noiz pues el muchacho tenía un extraño gusto por todo aquello que era macabro y antinatural, pero sabía que Koujaku y Mink estarían horrorizados al enterarse de la existencia de Clear. Mink, el mayor de ellos, había puesto reglas claras en su círculo. Lo único que estaba prohibido era jugar con la vida. Y Aoba había transgredido esa norma para satisfacer su orgullo.

El ojiámbar cruzó el arrollo con paso firme, sintiendo el agua helarle los pies a través de las botas de cuero. Su pecho se sentía vacío de sólo pensar en que había traído al mundo a una criatura que no debía haber nacido. Sabía que su conocimiento no era suficiente para lograr un homúnculo perfecto, pero su arrogancia lo había empujado a continuar jugando a ser Dios.

Clear era su castigo.

Aoba lo había llamado así cuando lo había descubierto mirando, embelesado, las miles de botellitas y cuencos llenos de líquidos multicolores y traslúcidos en su laboratorio. Le pareció que la mirada del homúnculo era tan clara y cristalina que no había mejor nombre para él que “Clear”.

A los pocos días, la criatura probó ser débil. Su piel comenzó a dañarse rápidamente, y tuvo que vendarlo y usar cuanto ungüento y medicina conocía para evitar que esta se desprendiese del cuerpo. Una enorme decoloración en su rostro y brazo era lo que quedó de aquel doloroso incidente.

Si la debilidad física hubiera sido el único factor, Aoba no hubiera decidido matarlo. Sin embargo, su mente era tan frágil e inestable como su cuerpo. Clear comenzó a mostrarse posesivo y celoso de todos aquellos que entraban en contacto con Aoba. Decía que podía olerlos en su piel, y sus ojos se encendían con una vaga locura que asustaba al alquimista profundamente.

Todo fue de mal en peor desde entonces. La posesividad de la criatura creció hasta que al final del segundo mes, Clear estuvo a punto de matar a Ren, el querido perro de Aoba, celoso porque el animalillo dormía en las piernas de su amo. El peliazul no lo soportó: Ren era lo último que quedaba de su familia luego de la muerte de su hermano Sei y de su abuela durante la plaga.

Clear huyó esa noche. Aoba dejó a Ren a cargo de su querido amigo Koujaku, sabiendo que tal vez no regresaría. Siguió los pasos del homúnculo hasta lo profundo del Bosque Negro.

Si había algo que sabía de su hijo, era que amaba las alturas pues desde ellas podía sentirse más cerca del enorme y vasto manto celestial. Sus pasos lo llevaron a lo alto de una colina que se encontraba al sur.

Las nubes se apartaron como si los ángeles las hubieran disipado con poderosos aleteos; la vista se tachonó de brillantes estrellas trémulas. La luna llena dio la cara y su luz fría y plateada cayó sobre Clear, haciendo que su pelo blanco desprendiera un diáfano resplandor.

El homúnculo se giró para mirar a su creador. Sus ojos rosas se llenaron de lágrimas ante la vista de sus ojos castaños y de sus hebras celestes atadas en aquella hermosa coleta descuidada.

—Amo —pronunció con tristeza—. Lamento haber causado tantos problemas.  
—No lo hiciste a propósito.

Clear guardó silencio, pero no despegó la mirada de Aoba. Amaba a su creador más que a sí mismo… al menos, le parecía que era amor. ¿Podía una criatura artificial amar? ¿Era correcto amar, si podía hacerlo? Tenía demasiadas preguntas dolorosas que realizar. Pero había una sola para la cual quería de verdad una respuesta.

—¿Por qué me creaste?

Aoba guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Qué lo había creado por arrogancia? ¿Qué había querido demostrarle a Dios que él también podía dar y quitar la vida sin sentir nada?

—No tengo una respuesta —murmuró apesadumbrado el peliazul.  
—¡Pero tienes que tenerla! —gritó la criatura con desesperación—. ¡Tú eres mi Amo! ¡Tú me creaste! Tú tienes el poder de crear vida… ¡cómo puedes no saber por qué lo hiciste!

Aquellas palabras golpearon fuerte a Aoba. ¿Acaso no había pronunciado palabras muy similares la noche en que Sei murió? Sei… su precioso hermano… muerto en medio del dolor y la fiebre, cubierto de horrendas pústulas negras… ¿Acaso Aoba no había cuestionado a Dios de la misma forma esa noche?

La diferencia era que Dios siempre estaba silencioso, pero él podía hablar con su creación.

—Lo hice porque quería demostrar algo —comenzó Aoba con voz queda, mientras sus pasos lo llevaban hacia Clear—. Pero no pensé en el dolor que te causaría. No pensé en otra cosa más que en demostrar que yo también podía ser como Dios.  
—Pues eres igual de cruel, Amo —respondió el albino con una sonrisa triste—. Me hiciste roto, y me diste un corazón imperfecto.  
—Yo no quería lastimarte. Ni siquiera pensé que nacerías.

El albino bajó la mirada. Al menos, pensó, su Amo era sincero.

—Tú me diste la vida —murmuró mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas—. Sólo tú debes quitármela.

Aoba asintió. Clear era su pecado, pero ni siquiera era el más grave de todos sus pecados.

El ojicárabe sacó de su morral un paquete cubierto en una tela negra, con símbolos bordados en ella. Cuando la tela cayó al suelo, el cráneo blanco y pulido que Aoba sostenía se iluminó con la luz de la blanca luna.

Clear sintió de inmediato cómo sus fuerzas minaban. Sabía que ese cráneo era el de aquel cuyo poder se había usado para ayudarlo a nacer. Aoba no lo sabía, pero esa noche, la noche de su nacimiento, lo que había cambiado era que el alma del dueño del cráneo finalmente había renunciado a salvar el alma de su hermano.

Sei ya no estaba apegado a esos huesos. Su alma había abandonado a su hermano, y lo había dejado vagando en la oscuridad.

Clear tocó el cráneo con reverencia. Su mano comenzó a convertirse en polvo y cenizas, y pronto su cuerpo completo se disipó en el viento sin dejar un solo rastro de su existencia.

Sin embargo, su alma artificial e incompleta comprendió una cosa antes de comenzar a soñar.

Sei había vuelto al lado de Aoba. Su sacrificio había limpiado el pecado de su Amo.

Él volvería a su lado también. Un día, un día lejano, podría cantarle una canción.

El viento aulló, dejando a Aoba roto por la culpa, y con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé algunas licencias con las cuestiones alquímicas para darle interés. Esta idea de que Aoba "crea" a Clear de alguna forma, me parece muy interesante y no es la primera vez que la uso. La vez anterior fue en "Tsukimono". Aunque aquí el resultado es diferente...
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: KouNoi
> 
> Dos alquimistas deben lidiar con un terrible error. Sin embargo, Wilhelm y Koujaku podrán estar juntos por fin, para siempre.
> 
> Notas: Esta historia se sitúa en el mismo universo que “Crystalline”, dentro de esta misma colección.

El eco de sus pasos resonó en la larga y polvorienta estancia de la que fue una vez la maravillosa mansión de su familia. La casa Rosengart ya no era otra cosa que ruinas, y no hubiera vuelto ahí de no ser porque tenía una razón lo suficientemente importante para tener que pasearse entre los dolorosos recuerdos de los últimos días de su larga y antigua estirpe.

 Ya no había nadie de los Rosengart, aparte de él. La peste se los había llevado a todos. Su hermano pequeño, sus padres, incluso el personal… todos habían muerto antes de que Wilhelm cumpliera diez. La mansión fue incendiada para evitar la propagación de la enfermedad, y unas semanas después estaba vagando en el bosque, sucio y hambriento. Sus parientes le quitaron hasta el último centavo y luego lo echaron a la calle.

 Mink lo encontró y decidió acogerlo dentro del círculo de alquimistas. Ahora, esa familia nueva también se caía a pedazos. Aoba había roto las reglas al crear un monstruo de pelo blanco, y había desaparecido poco después. Mink, incapaz de dejar ir a aquel que amaba, fue tras él, dejando a Koujaku y a Wilhelm solos.

 Las cosas sólo fueron de mal en peor. Por eso estaba ahí esa noche.

 La única sección de la mansión que aún estaba en pie eran los sótanos, y Wilhelm había tenido que ocultar ahí el error que había cometido.

 No tenía idea de qué había salido mal, ni que había hecho para merecer que la desgracia lo siguiera a donde iba. De un momento a otro, había perdido a su mejor amigo, a padre adoptivo y finalmente, al que amaba. Y temía que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor cuando Mink supiera lo que habían hecho.

 Si tan sólo no hubieran intentado formular la Piedra Filosofal…

 Wilhelm abrió la puerta de hierro que estaba escondida con ramas y escombros. Bajó las escaleras, una a una, mientras la luz de la lámpara que llevaba en la mano chocaba con las paredes formando terroríficas sombras que se escurrían como fantasmas. Pero eso no era lo más aterrador que había ahí…

 Supo que había sido detectado cuando escuchó un sonido parecido a un ronroneo bajo al fondo de la habitación. La luz inundó la sala que usaban para guardar los vinos, y finalmente Wilhelm pudo distinguir, acurrucado en una esquina, a Koujaku.

 Sólo que ya no era Koujaku. Su melena color sangre era lo más notorio de su cambio de apariencia, pero los ojos de Wilhelm captaron uno a uno los detalles con el mismo horror que había sentido la primera vez que los vio. Los ojos dorados e inyectados de sangre de la criatura lo miraron como si fuese un perro que veía a su dueño luego de largo tiempo. Aulló, e intentó correr hacia él. Pero las pesadas cadenas que tenía en cuello y extremidades lo mantuvieron firme en su esquina.

 ―Ya, ya , anciano ―murmuró el joven intentando sonar casual, como siempre que hablaban cuando Koujaku aún era humano―. Hoy te llevaré a cazar. Debes tener hambre.

 Sonrió apenas mientras acercaba su mano al que había sido su amante. La bestia lo olisqueó, y cariñosamente le mordisqueó las yemas de los dedos. Bueno, al menos estaba de buen humor esa noche. Quería mantenerlo así.

 Comenzó a abrir los candados de hierro con calma para no sobresaltar a la criatura, mientras esta le lamía el cuello y el rostro. El rubio sabía bien que quería: sin importar si era una bestia, continuaba considerándolo su pareja y estaba marcándolo para quitarle los olores de otras personas antes de demostrarle más de su… afecto.

 Una vez el animal se vio libre de sus cadenas, se preparó para lanzarse sobre Wilhelm.

 ―No, espera ―ordenó autoridad. La bestia gruñó irritada.

 El rubio suspiró y comenzó a quitarse las ropas. No quería tener que volver a la casa de Mink con el atuendo hecho jirones.

 ―Ya, ya ―le acarició los cabellos, tomando un mechón rojo con el puño después. Jaló la cabellera escarlata un poco, haciendo que la bestia gruñera de nuevo y lo lanzara el suelo. Su cuerpo desnudo cayó sin mucho decoro sobre las baldosas de piedra húmeda.

 La bestia comenzó a recorrer su piel con la nariz, gruñendo y lamiendo cada vez que percibía un olor que no le gustaba. El rubio le dejó hacer su voluntad; sabía que si se oponía el animal no estaría contento y lo último que quería era quitarle los pocos momentos de felicidad que tenía.

 La respiración de la bestia se hizo más rápida y superficial; no pasó mucho para que Wilhelm tuviera que permitirle tomar su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno. Ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque la fuerza de la bestia y su mal carácter no dejaban de asustarlo un poco. No obstante, el saberse codiciado por aquel animal de pelo rojo lo excitaba tanto como todas aquellas deliciosas perversiones que Koujaku le había enseñado cuando aún era humano.

 Dolor y sumisión. Su cuerpo ya no conocía otros placeres. Su amante lo había entrenado bien.

 Los dientes y las garras de la criatura le dejaron marcas en hombros, cuello y muslos; el fino dolor que se extendía por su piel le hizo gemir sin control. Suspiró, sollozó y suplicó. La bestia, entendiendo a su capacidad aquellas reacciones, se esmeró para que todo pudiese culminar en un solo instante de deleite ciego con olor a sangre.

 ―Koujaku ―lloriqueó con arrepentimiento―. Lo siento, lo siento…

 La bestia le lamió las lágrimas que le escurrieron de los ojos, sin entender porqué no estaba feliz después de lo que habían hecho. Le recorrió el rostro con la nariz y los labios, gimoteando como un perrito que intenta alegrar a su amo.

 En sus ojos no había señal de razón, pero había un vago entendimiento de que algo estaba mal. Se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sabiendo que era frágil y podía romperlo si apretaba de más. Le lamió el hombro, recogiendo las gotitas carmesí que aún corrían de las finas mordeduras, y luego lo miró a los ojos con devoción.

 Wilhelm le acarició el rostro, aún lagrimeando y sollozando. ¿Cómo podía Koujaku, el fino y educado caballero, haberse convertido en eso? ¿Y cómo podía él amarlo aún más que antes a pesar, y precisamente, por ello?

 ―Koujaku, ¿qué dices si me quedo contigo para siempre? ―preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría palabras como respuesta. Le acarició la melena color sangre con cariño―. Tú y yo podemos irnos al bosque, a lo más profundo, donde nadie nos encuentre. Solos. Siempre.

 La bestia le lamió la oreja, como si estuviese respondiendo a aquella propuesta. Le besó el cuello, para luego distraerse jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja como si fuese un cachorro.

 Sí. Se irían a donde nadie los pudiera encontrar. Sobre todo, a donde Mink no pudiera encontrarlos, pues si veía lo que había ocurrido, no dudaría en matar a Koujaku.

 

Y Wilhelm no quería dejarlo ir, no cuando, por fin, ya era suyo por completo.


	6. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba tiene un extraño encuentro en un cementerio.
> 
> Título inspirado en "The Haunting", de Kamelot.
> 
> AU.

La tarde caía silenciosa y dorada sobre el cementerio. Las tumbas blancas parecieron cobrar vida cuando la luz las golpeó, sus nombres y fechas danzando por unos segundos en un juego de oro y sombras.

La mirada avellana del joven de cabello azul se posó unos segundos en una de las lápidas de mármol. No conocía su habitante. De hecho, no conocía a ninguno de los inquilinos del lugar, pero iba ahí cada sábado a visitar a su amigo, el enterrador.

Su amigo de la infancia, Koujaku, era un tipo alegre, pero en sus ojos siempre había algo melancólico. Para Aoba, pasaba demasiado tiempo entre los muertos, y eso le daba un aire sombrío que hacía que combinara demasiado bien con el lugar. Desde su risa un poco escandalosa hasta sus ropas rojas, todo Koujaku iba demasiado bien con el lugar. Aoba se sentía fuera de lugar.

Probablemente, era porque odiaba el cementerio.

 Por eso, siempre que se retiraba a casa luego de tomar unas copas con su amigo, se apresuraba a caminar entre las tumbas para dejar el lugar antes de que cayera la noche. El miedo infantil de que una mano huesuda saliera de una de ellas y lo jalara hacia la oscuridad le palpitaba en el pecho hasta que cruzaba las rejas negras el camposanto y volvía al mundo de los vivos.

 Esa tarde, sin embargo, se distrajo unos segundos más mirando esa tumba. Era de un niño. Seis años. Una tragedia que tuviese que morir tan joven…

 ―Era muy pequeño, ¿verdad?

 El peliazul miró a su alrededor, sobresaltado, y se encontró de inmediato con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con curiosidad.

 ―Sí…  
―Me llamo Sei ―murmuró la otra persona mientras se inclinaba sobre la lápida. Pasó sus dedos largos y pálidos por las letras―. Wilhelm, amado ángel.  
―¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó sin poder despegar la mirada de sus movimientos delicados―. ¿Visitas a alguien?  
―No. Sí. Bueno… ―sonrió suavemente―. Sólo me gusta venir a visitar las tumbas olvidadas. Nadie viene a ver a muchas de estas personas, y creo que se alegran cuando alguien les visita.

 Aoba levantó una ceja y pasó la mirada de arriba abajo por Sei. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ropas; los pantalones negros y los guantes tenían dibujos de huesos. Pero, sobre el pantalón, llevaba una falda, y todo estaba coronado con un sombrero negro.

 Sí, definitivamente era uno de esos raros que aman la oscuridad y las cosas mórbidas.

 ―Bueno… un gusto, nos vemos ―el peliazul retomó la marcha, notando que la noche ya estaba casi sobre ellos.  
―Nos vemos, Aoba.

 Se giró sobre sus talones; no había mencionado su nombre en ningún momento.

 ―Ah ―sonrió―. He escuchado que hablas con Koujaku, y te llama Aoba.  
―¿Lo conoces? A Koujaku.  
―Sí. Él es muy importante para mí. Es mi amigo, y me ayuda en mi trabajo.  
―Tu… ¿trabajo?

Sei sonrió con dulzura. Aoba no sabía qué hacer o decir.

 ―Te veo siempre que vienes, pero no habías podido verme porque era de día ―tomó la mano del peliazul y comenzó a caminar a la salida―. Las personas están ciegas cuando hay luz. Eso dice Koujaku.  
―Ah… claro ―caminó con él, sin embargo, estaba tenso. Sei lo notó de inmediato, y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.  
―No te asustes. Los cementerios son seguros; ningún muerto va a jalarte a su tumba, y ningún fantasma va a aparecer de repente. Aquí todo es paz, todos están tranquilos. Mejor dicho, ninguno de ellos está aquí.  
―¿Acaso no es normal temerle a los muertos y a los cementerios?  
―Mucha gente piensa eso. Yo creo que a lo que temen no es a la muerte. Es a perder lo que aman.

 Aoba meditó unos instantes en las palabras de Sei. Eso era cierto: él no temía que su abuela o Koujaku murieran. Sólo no quería dejar de verlos. Por eso… por eso odiaba la muerte.

 ―La muerte es muy cruel ―expresó dolorosamente―. Separa a las personas. Nos hace sufrir.  
―Sufres porque no recuerdas lo que hay del otro lado. Si pudieras recordar, sabrías que el tiempo aquí es tan corto que es como un suspiro.  
―Parece que sabes mucho al respecto ―rezongó con cinismo.

 Sei dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

 ―Lo mismo dijo Koujaku cuando hablamos la primera vez. Pero él entiende. Por eso, como te dije, me ayuda con mi trabajo.  
―Y exactamente, ¿cuál es tu trabajo?

 El aire sopló con fuerza, y asustado, Aoba pegó un pequeño salto que lo sacó del cementerio. No se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la cerca que separa el cementerio del mundo exterior.

 Sei se quedó dentro, observando a Aoba con una sonrisa enternecida.

 ―Koujaku los entierra, yo los cruzo al otro lado de la reja.

 Aoba contuvo el aliento. Su gesto horrorizado se suavizó lentamente, pues mirar a Sei resultaba tranqulizador. Sus ojos negros y profundos eran tan reconfortantes como la oscuridad que yace cuando cierras los ojos para dormir.

 Sin embargo, Sei dejó escapar una risa culpable.

 ―¡Lo lamento! No quería asustarte. No estás muerto. Lo siento en verdad.

 Aoba respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido creer que estaba muerto? Se dejó atrapar como un imbécil…

Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, no había nadie. Era imposible que Sei se hubiese ido en un par de segundos. No podía haberse escondido, ni pasado a su lado. Simplemente se había desvanecido.

Recordó, de repente, una historia que Koujaku le había contado, estando borracho, alguna vez. Era sobre un chico, que andaba entre las tumbas, recogiendo a los fantasmas para que no vagaran entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

 Pero él no estaba muerto. No, definitivamente no lo estaba.

 Respiró profundo y echó una última mirada al cementerio. Luego corrió a casa. Quería ver a su abuela, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

 Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer volver al cementerio.

 La cosa era que no sabía si quería ver a Sei de nuevo. Pero estaba seguro de que no podría dejar de pensar en él jamás.


End file.
